Dark
by believer-of-any
Summary: This is my first story i have published. the story is truthfully about a situation iv been through, but i just added a little twist to it. haha. hope you enjoy it.


Ohio, one of the smallest states in the united states, very little tourist attraction, and not many stories come from it. This, however, is the begining of one.  
One girl, one small girl from this small state, is about to be the biggest story of her life, and her world.  
Dallas Georn, a senior in high school, waits at the side lines while her best friend hold the one she first loved. She and Desmond stayed at eachothers sides for more then a year. He left her behind, but promised to come back. Until, he fell for her best friend. Dolly, said friend, told her she had feelings for him, but wouldn't date him since Dallas still has feelings for him. Time passed and she broke that promise. Now Dallas stay behind while her lost love and back stabbing friend, flaunt eachother infront of her.  
While she felt alone she wasn't. Her most trusted friend from elementery school, Rahela, stuck by her side. Rahela stayed with her, and worked as her ear on the inside. Since Desmond stopped talking to her, after them becoming friends, she kept Dallas updated.  
Each day she has marching band after school, but each day she dreads it. For she has to see THEM each time.  
Each day is made better, when she sees Rahela. Greeting her with a hug, she spends the practice with her. A few times needing her to hold her after seeing Desmond and Dolly together.  
"Why dont either of them care that im right here?" Dallas exclaimed.  
"They do shorty, deep down, they are just too selfish to see it." Rahela said, heartwarmingly.  
"I guess," she sighed returning to the band room. "I just wish they can realize it sooner."  
She returned her flags to the storage room. With her school stuff she waited for her ride while everyone else drove or left on time. "You got a ride?" Rahela asks after every practice. Dallas nodded and waved her a goodbye. Sitting on the sidewalk, light hoodie and jeans, she waited and thought things through. Alone.  
"Something just isnt right." She thought out loud. "I want to know. I want to know." She raising her voice slightly. She leaned back on her hands and looked into the light grey clouds covering the sky. "Why?"  
The last thing she said befor her mother arrived. Her way home and rest of the day was all the same. But it would only be her last.  
The next day did roll by the same way as every other, until band came along.  
"Dallas." Rahela greeted when she entered.  
"Hey." She responded sweetly as the band direct stepped out and everyone got quiet.  
He began his rutine, but a few moments later the doors leading outside slid open. Letting in the natural light from outside. A man with more then half his brown hair sliked to one side and a little in front, and formaly dressed in a jacket and a boetie, stood in the said door way.  
He menuvered through a few students to the director as he asked "can i help you?"  
Dallas never paid attention to the anouncemence. "Oh, dont worry i have a visitors pass." He spoke softly,pointing to a sticker on his chest. "Im hoping for some help." His british accent thin and smooth as he spoke. "Im looking for a young woman."  
Someone chuckled slightly and the rest of the band laughed. Dallas in her back corner just smiled at the joke she didn't hear.  
"Oh, ha ha, yes so funny." He said with the utmost sarcasm. He scaned the room slowly. He approched one of the girls in the front row and closely examined her face. Making her unfonfertable. He stepped away and began to reach under his jacket, but stopped. Stopped when he saw Dallas stairing at her feet in her own world. Rahela touched her shoulder upon realizing his stair. Dallas picked up her head to look at Rahela, then up to all the heads looking at her with the man. She spotted Desonds face along with them. Giving her a look of curiosity instead of hatred.  
The man stepped around the last row of the band, then passing every flag girl (including Dolly), to approch Dallas. She kept her head slightly tilted down to keep her blond bangs hanging down just above her blue eyes and over her glasses. He knelt down to one knee and looked up to her darkened eyes. "Are you the one im looking for?" He asked bluntly.  
"I dont know." She said, not looking at him. "The only way i would know," she paused, lifting her head and flipping her hair from her eyes "is i know who you..." She trailed off as she looked into his dark green eyes to realize he is one from her fantacy. One she always beleived was out there, but never truely knew.  
She examined his face to try to recoglize it. Every feature, his lips, nose, face, it was him, and she knew it. "Doctor?" She practically mouthed. He mouthed the word "the" very distictivly. "Prove it." She whispered and sucked in a thick deep breath. She looked up over his shoukder to see Desmond sitting up straiter to see better, along with every other band kid, as he reached into his jacket again. As he slid his hand out she spotted the green glowing tip. She placed her hand on his knuckles, putting him to a halt.  
He gave her a big half smile and stood up. She smiled largely. Dallas, with a sudden burst of excitement she stood up and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, with her chin on his shoulder. "I cant believe its you." She told him in a quiet voice.  
Once he wrapped his arms around her in return, she felt as though she couldn't let go.  
"Dallas, who is this?" Mr. B, the band director, asked.  
She loosened herself from The Doctor and he pushed her back.  
"You see i was called here..." The Doctor started.  
"By my parents, he is an old family friend, who lived in britain. Iv never met him, only seen him in pictures, and read letters." Dallas lied.  
"Care to introduce us then?" B asked.  
"Oh, yes!" The Doctor started making his way to the front of the room. Dallas grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hallway saying "i have something to say." Through her teeth.  
"Listen, i admit it. Its amazing that your here and your here for me for a reason i don't even know." The Doctor almost cut in to her speed-talking. "You can explain later. Then ill explain, but for now your my family friend from Britain, and your name is..."  
"Dallas," B said throught the now opened door to the band room. "We just have to know if your staying. And if you are and he is to we would like to know him."  
"Oh yeah, sorry, i... nevermind." She stammered. The doctor fallowed her into the band room. "Okay everyone," she started, accidentally making eye contact with Dolly, "this, here, is.." she finished saying "doc" but The Doctor said "Smith" at the same time.  
Again in unison, the looked at eachother, repeating what the other said in a questioning tone.  
B looked at them in aggrivation.  
"Ah, he is Doc Smith. Never trust anyone with two first names, right." She gave an embarressed laugh after speaking in front of the whole band. "And we're staying for practice." She said then to B.  
"Okay, then, start heading out guard." B responded and the flag girls all stood up.  
Dallas waited for Rahela to walk out with her. When she left The Doctor stayed behind. He stood fixing his boetie. "Oh, come on!" Dallas said coming back and pulling him with her.  
Grabbing their equipment the flag girls just stepped outside the band room to practice.  
"Hey, Doc." One of the flag girls said to The Doctor. With many other girls approching him. Each of them throwing a different question at him. "Have you always lived in Britain?" "How long have you known Dallas?" Then "how old are you?"  
"Uhm," he said searching for Dallas. Once he found her, "oh, hey, are you Dallas?" He said so no one could hear and she nodded. "Great nice to meet you. They are asking an age, im a twelve hundred years old! Now you didnt tell me much, but i feel like that is not a reasonable answer."  
"Well, then tell them, just say," she studdered under her words.  
"Is there a problem?" Miranda, the flag captin, asked them nicely.  
They looked at her in unison, she seemed taken aback by this. "Oh, okay, guys... Uh, girls, this, if you didnt know, is Doc, uh, Smith." Dallas gave him a look to clearify. "He is only a little older then me, like twenty-two, twenty-five, give or take." She laughed.  
She was about to say more but Dolly started talking to The Doctor. "You know they dont really want to know this. They just want to hear you talk." She said sliding her dark brown hair behind her pale ear.  
Dallas walked over to The Doctor and started pushing him away. "Dont talk to her."  
"Why ever not?" He asked.  
"Just dont." She said firmly. "Alright, lets go." She said to the flag girls still looking at the doctor.  
"Wait, what am i to do, twiddle my thumbs?" The Doctor asked.  
"That was rude." A voice from the girls behind her sounded.  
Recognizing the voice she turned with attitude saying, "something to say Raven?"  
"Um, lose the attitude first thing." Raven responded with her own attitude.  
"Shut up with that gripping about attitude!" Dallas belted.  
"And two your are going to have the guest sit there board out of his mind?"  
"Raven, you dont know everything so just stay out of my situation." Her voice was slipping into a british accent without her realizing.  
Raven turned away, with her attitude again. The Doctor spoke right behind her, startaling her. "I cant help but feel that you and her have a problem, and nice slip of the tounge there too." His tone of voice changing mid sentence.  
"What?" She said, her accent still present. "No, she has the problem, but here." She handed him one of her flags. "Entertain yourself."  
He held it and gave her his classic smile. She really never wanted to look away. She wants to know he is really there.  
The Doctor stuck with Dallas for the rest of practice. Even with the band, only he sat on the sidelines. After practice we were called in for anouncments, which Dallas still naver payed attention to. She sat with Rahela and she gesture for The Doctor to join them. He seemed glad to. She was uneasy about it. Someone will find out. Shes not the only one who knows him. Shes not the only one who knows hes real.  
After everything, everyone was called off practice. Once everyone was gone, she said her good bye to Rahela, she turned to The Doctor. She, in one quick movment, wrapped her arms around him again, which he was not expecting.  
"The Doctor." Dallas felt as though to cry. "Im holding The Doctor. I always wanted..." She swallowed hard. "Wanted to run through time with you."  
"I know. Ive herd you for a long time." The Doctor said normally.  
Dallas pulled her head from his chest. "Oh right, explain." She sat down, with him, on the side walk. "Thanks for going with everything by the way. And the reason of changing your name and all. See the doctor, here on my world, is a television show. So if you were just 'The Doctor' people would know. Trust me it was for you." She laughed in the end.  
He smiled at her. "Your not what i expected." He said calmly. He pushed her back again and pulled out,from his coat, a grey rod with A GLOWING GREEN TIP. Pushing a side butten and scanning it around her body, the beeping became high pitched and lower as he moved it.  
"The sonic screwdriver." Dallas said in awe. She shook herself out of it. "Oh yeah, Doctor, could you explain to me now. Ya'know, like, why your here and all."  
He looked at her with a serious look. "You still havnt figured it out, have you?" He smiled at her confused look. "One statement, 'i want to know,' i herd your voice for so long, but i couldnt find you. I would have come sooner. There was something blocking my way but now im here. Now i have a question. What do you want to know?"  
"To be honest, it was about my situation. It nothing but drama." She said. The Doctor seemed shocked by this.  
"The why the hell did i pick it up?" He somewhat yelled.  
"I don't know, you work with the supernatural kinda stuff." Dallas froze as she realized a possibilty. "Maybe something supernatural is going on within my situation, or at least the school or city."  
"Hm, possible, always possible." He said. She gave him a sarcastic 'really?' Look. "I did say your not what i expected." He said smiling. "Ill stick around to help you out."  
She wrapped around him again squeezing as much as she could, but fighting so much to let him breath. "It just means alot to me that your just... Here."  
The doctor was silent in the time he held her. After they released her mother pulled in.  
"Hey," The Doctor stopped her, "tomorrow fill me in, Dallas." He winked.  
"Sure thing, Doc." She giggled. "Oh yeah, Dallas Georn. We never really introduced eachother."  
"Right, then Doc Smith." He smiled and left.  
She excitedly waited for band the next day. She was almost dieing to see The Doctor again. She almost ran through the halls to get to the band room to see him.  
She was so excited, but once she entered the room her mood had been changed. She entered to see Desmond holding Dolly in her arms. Dallas stopped in her tracks as she saw them. She made a split second of eye contact with Desmond, then glared at Dolly. She continued passed them, and saw The Doctor in her seat waiting for her. Sucking in a small breath, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him once again. He stood up when he saw her coming to him, and held her close.  
"I couldnt help but to feel like yesterday was a dream." She told him in his ear.  
"So did i. There is something about you. Iv never really felt this close to someone in such a short amount of time." The Doctor told her honestly, as they released eachother.  
"Dallas." Rahelas voice sounded behind her. Dallas turned and gave her a wave, then turned back to the doctor, realizing his hands resting around her waist. He pulled them back,and stepped away and enthusiastically pulled out his sonic screwdriver.  
"Doctor, watch who sees that! It would be a dead giveaway of who you really are." She said lowly. "And my friend Rahela," she said pointing to Rahela whose now beside her. "Im going to freak if i dont tell someone. So im telling her."  
The Doctor seemed fine with it. He approched her took her hand and shook it quickly. "Greetings, your friend here is a liar. Im The Doctor." He ended more silent the her started.  
"Doctor? Doctor who..?" Rahela slowed and looked at Dallas. "Shorty," she pointed at The Doctor. "Doctor who?"  
Dallas shushed her and nodded, "THE Doctor." They said together. "But keep it quiet, please i dont want everyone knowing. I trust you, though. He is here to help me."  
"With what?" Rahela asked.  
"Yes, this is still something im not sure of." The Doctor added.  
"My situation." She answered saddly. "The Doctor doesn't know, so i gotta explain to him." B the got everyone quiet and Dallas stopped talking. She gave the doctor a sad look and sat down.  
"Doc are you staying again?" He asked upon seeing him.  
"Yeah he staying with me. Probaly every day now." Dallas answered tor him.  
B nodded and began anounccments. After anounccments the flag girls stepped ouside for practice.  
Halfway through the practice, Dallas stil had a sad vibe from her. "Dallas." The Doctor said, curiosity in his voice. She responded with a hmm. "Whats the matter?"  
After he asked that everyone turned to her realizing she was sad. "Are you okay?" Miranda asked.  
Without a word Dallas nodded.  
"Your lieing again." The Doctor said loudly.  
"Guys really dont worry about it." She said. "Ill be fine."  
"Excuse me, may i take her?" The Doctor asked Miranda.  
"I dont have to go i want to practice and get it done." She almost yelled.  
"Dallas, i may not be around all the time but when your upset, i know it." The doctor said stepping closer to her.  
"How do you know?" She asked with a firm voice.  
He held the sonic screwdriver between them. With its high pitch beeping. "It reacts to you. I still have yet to figure out why." He whispered.  
She placed her head on his chest. She realized she has everything on her mind again. She just wanted to calm down.  
The doctor looked to miranda, and shee nodded. He lead Dallas away from everyone.  
"Now, talk to me." He said to her.  
She sighed, trying to sort through things. "Theres so much on my mind. Since you came, and i gotta tell my story again. I just had so much thinking about everything going on. I feel so alone all the time. Like, no matter what im stuck with the reality of things, everyday of the week." She vented.  
"But know your not alone." The Doctor started." Im here, and im determined to stay for as long as i need. And remember im as far from reality as you can get." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
Dallas leaned on him again. "Thank you Doctor." Her accent slipping in again. "But when you leave. Im coming with you." She finished looking up at him.  
He leaned down and touched his fourhead to hers. "Im not promising anything. I cant. Not to you atleast."  
"In time, you wont have a choice." She joked realizing how close they were and pulled away. "Oh i still have to explain."  
"No you dont." He said and Dallas gave him a questioning look. "You lost your true love to your friend." He smiled at her. "The Doctor always knows."  
She laughed alittle. "You may be right, but rule number one." She paused. "The Doctor lies."  
"Right you are." He said with a wink. He then stood up and gestured for her to head back with him.  
They spent eachday at band practice together. Then friday came, and Dallas had a preformance. Senior night. Dallas went home and relaxt a short amount of time, then started layring up for her cold preformanc tonight.  
After slipping on thin layers, she slipped on her blue silver and black sequenced uniform, and black pants.  
She did her make-up and was ready to go, with her duffle bag at hand. Her mom dropped her off, and wished her luck. She made her way inside to see something she honestly didn't expect. The Doctor was standing inside.  
"Doc?" She shouted, dropping her bag to hug him. "What are you doing here?"  
"What," he started, "i spend the week with you, then you expect me to miss your preformance?"  
She looked him in the eye with a smile splitting her face. She then wrapped him tight close to her. Her head on his shoulder. "Im sorry, but no ones ever done anything like that for me. Not even my parents. I need something to cheer me up." She looked over his shoulder and saw desmond stairing at her. Once they looked at one another he looked away.  
She backed away. "Sorry, usually football games get me worked up." She said in a low voice.  
"That and," he paused, "i figured something out!" He said excitedly.  
"Wait, what?" She was at a loss of words.  
"Thats right." He answered. "Befor you got here, i cant beleive i never though of this, i scaned the room of everyone, and picked up a Shallow."  
Dallas' smile faded. "A Shallow? That doesnt sound good."  
"Shorty!" Rahela came up behind to greet her with a hug. "Oh, sorry. Am i butting in?"  
"No, Rahela, The Doc-" Dallas pulled her away from everyone. "The doctor figured out that there is something here, in the band. So far, all I've got is its name. Shallow."  
"Hello nice to see you again." The doctor directed at Rahela. "Now as far as i know, the shallow is a person born into this world, with a heart of darkness. Born for one goal, and one goal alone." He paused with the slightest look of fear in his eyes. "To spread the darkness to anyone who comes in contact."  
"So, theres one of these shallows..." Rahela started.  
"No, THE Shallow." The Doctor corrected.  
"So theres only one?" Dallas cleared, and The Doctor nodded. "And that one, is here, in the band. That means everyone..!" She began to raise her voice but rahela covered her mouth. After she realeased she continued. "That means everyone in the band is infected. This Shallow is practically handed its award."  
"Not quite." The Doctor stopped, and scanned the room withe the sonic skrewdriver. "This tells me, the Shallow is not full yet. A Shallow is always a Shallow, but it won't know it until it falls victim to thier own darkness."  
"If that happens, then the whole band will be under their control. That already an army of 130 people." Dallas' voice had serious concern in it.  
"Wait wouldnt that mean that we are effected too?" Rahela asked and Dallas' eyes widened.  
"No, because there is The King." The Doctor added. "The King is to protect from and hold back the spread darkness. However, The King is not known untill The Shallow reveals its light before its eyes."  
Rahela and Dallas looked at one another, then back at The Doctor. "Huh?" They said together.  
The Doctor laughed. "Meaning, that once The Shallow realizes themselves, The King will see their light from within."  
Dallas thought everything through but was cut off when B blew the whistle.  
Back to reality, the band marched to the game, and preformed pregame. Afterwards, Dallas walked off the feild shivering. The temperature cold enough to see her breath. The Doctor noticed her and had her jacket ready for her to put on over her uniform.  
She turned from him so she could slide her arms in, and he could pull it over her shoulders. "Thanks, Doc." She laughed. She will never get used to calling him that. She turned around so he would hold her to his warm body. "How are you so warm?" She yelled.  
The Doctor did a single laugh. "Remember, im not of your world, so it doesnt have effect on me."  
"Well then, dont ever let me go. Dont leave me, okay?" She said and caught herself. She looked up to his face. "Wait that came out wrong. I-"  
"Aww!" A couple of the girls from the flag line said looking at The Doctor holding Dallas in his arms.  
"Are you two dating?" One with short black hair, asked.  
She back away with an embaressed laugh. "Id just rather you not ask about it anymore though. Please."  
She gave her an 'i know now" look, and nodded.  
She looked at The Doctor who looked confused. "Shorty!" A voice exclaimed.  
"Bella!" She ran to hug her tall blond friend. "You wernt at practice all week."  
"School." She answered the unsaid question.  
"Ah-ha." Dallas responded and looked back at the doctor. "Oh, Bella, i want you to meet Doc Smith. He's a friend of mine from britain."  
"A friend or a friend." Bella exagerated the second time saying frined.  
"Okay enough lets go." Dallas began pushing her friend to the stands, looking back to make sure The Doctor fallowed. He did. But seemed sad.  
The first two quarters flew by, so the band got set for halftime. The flag girls couldnt perform in their jackets, so they had them taken off, and felt like they froze to the bone. Dallas, however, was to excited for the performance. Why, you may ask. She finally has someone outside the family come to see her. She hopped up and down in attempt to keep blood pumping, holding her icey metel flag pole in one hand, and doing the bands good luck hand symbol with Bella with the other.  
"Dallas." The british accent came across the fence behind her. She turned to see The Doctor smiling at her. "Good luck out there." He said calmly.  
She was given a burst of energy, at that same moment Bella nudged her with the back of her hand. In the sudden rush she almost lost balance. Bella helped her catch herself and they both jumped back in line. Dallas turned to give The Doctor one last look befor they marched on to the field. "Geronimo." She said, The Doctors smile grew and the whistle sounded her to attention.  
In the middle of the performance, rain began to fall just one drop after another. After the performance, the band had the third quarter free. Dallas, Rahela, and Bella stayed near the band stands like usual. Holding her, now empty, cup of hot cocoa, she wasnt expecting whats coming up.  
The Doctor came up behind her, turned her around, and lifted her from her wiest. Spinning her a few times telling her, "that was amazing." He spun her the other way. "YOU were amazing! I've never seen anything like that."  
The Doctor set her down, but didnt release completly to hold her straight. "Dont say that. I screwed up so many times."  
"Well it still looked great!" The Doctor encouraged.  
"Dallas, care to inform us?" Bella said to her side.  
She jumped at the question. "Inform you of what?"  
"Are you guys dating?" She clearified.  
Dallas and Rahela made eye contact, then Dallas looked up to The Doctors eyes. "Um, uh, no." She studdered emberessed. "He is like twenty-two, and im eighteen. Thats way too big a gap." He looked at her, his head tilted one way. "It would completly contridict..." she faded away from what she was sayin, for she looked over his shoulder to see Desmond holding Dolly at her hips like he used to with her.  
"Dallas?" The Doctor tried to get her attention.  
Rahela fallowed her gaze to see what she saw. "Shory, just dont look at them."  
She put her head down to avoid seeing them. The Doctor turned around to see what made her so upset. He slipped out the sonic screwdriver. Pointing it at said couple it rapidly beed a high pitched sound. The Doctor seemed to look concerned when he realized what the scaner picked up.  
Turning back to Dallas with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh, now." He said wrapping her close. "Come along, Georn." He said leading back to the stands.  
As his arms wrapped around her shoulder a bright white light flashed befor her eyes. She froze. "You okay?" Rahela asked.  
"Was that lighning?" She asked them around her.  
"Did you see a flash of light, because i didnt see anything." Rahela answered.  
"Huh, maybe im just crazy. Already too late to decide now, huh?" She gave Rahela a half smile.  
"See thats what you need just to cheer up." She smiled.  
The Doctor seemed to realize something but said nothing.  
Fourth quarter put a smile on Dallases face. She danced while the drums played dance kadinses. She attempted to get The Doctor to dance with her, but failed attempts. After the game, they all marched back to school ready for the after party. Dallas ran to restrooms first thing to change, racing with Rahela and Bella, and without realizing, The Doctor too.  
After changing, she left the restroom seeing The Doctor waiting outside. "Oh, sorry. I didnt realize you came with us." She had an apologetic look. "I feel bad that i left you behind." She sucked in a long breath. "Your staying for the party!" She exclaimed. "Its so fun, and lucky you i always have extra money on me." She finished with a smile. "Guys im gonna go pay for Doc and i to get in. Do you want me to wait for you?" Her voice travled iinto the restrooms.  
"No, we're good. We will meet you there." Bella shouted from inside.  
She lead him down the halls making their way to the cafetiria, where the party was being held. Paying the few dollors to get in, the party had started.  
The start of the party wasnt every much but The Doctor was full of energy, and ready to go. Dallas chucked as he moved a little to the music.  
Bella and Rahela had arrived a few minutes befor and they were laughing with her. All the conversations and laughter ended when the music said, "if it hadn't been for cotten eyes joe."  
Dallas shot Bella a look and they were off to the dance floor. Dallas slid to a stop just befor hitting the dancefloor. She turned and ran for The Doctor. Grabbing his arm, "you got energy to burn off?" She asked him and he nodded quickly. "Then, come on."  
They made their way to the group of dancing band kids, all doing the same dance, and a select few behind the group doing their own thing. Dallas caught on to the line dance and watched as The Doctor looked intensly at everyone feet. Note: to learn a line dance, watch one persons feet, not everyone. Doing that will make you sick.  
"Doc." Dallas called over the booming music. She stepped out of the dance and pulled him closer. "Ready?" She asked as the dance was about to repeat. She said the dance as she went through it. "Right, two, three, clap. Left, two, three, clap. Forward, two, three, four. Cross, back, cross, back. Kick, over. Kick, over. Kick, kick, kick, kick." She reapeated it a few times and The Doctor caught on. After awhile of seeing him so enthusiastic and dancing she had to step to the side, laughing, for she had never thought to see him like that. Rahela came to check in and she couldn't speak, she was laughing so hard.  
The song ended and the group of dancing band kids dissolved. The Doctor came to sit at a table where Dallas sat, now.  
He let out an enthusiastic breath. "Is it hot?" He asked. Dallas and Rahela looked at eachother to laugh.  
They sat there for a few songs. The music slowed down to the words, "as stars lean down to kiss you, and i ly awake and miss you." Dallas' mood changed. Rahela placed her hand on hers which rested on the table. Dallas gave her a slow nod.  
The Doctor seemed to notice her mood change, and stood from his chair, which was right aside her. "I beleive you deserve a dance." He said reaching his hand down to her.  
"This song?" She asked in a low voice.  
The Doctor shrugged, not understanding the issue. Dallas gave Rahela a look, and she gave her a nod. Dallas took his hand for him to help her up from her seat and lead her to the floor of dancing band kids.  
Once there, The Doctor spun her wrist to make her turn and pulled her to lean back in his other arm. She smiled, but she turned her head to see Desmond and Dolly moving to the music.  
The Doctor flicked his arm she leaned on, to stand her up. He pulled her close his face a few inches higher then hers. "Dallas, they're nothing. Right now its you and me." He said, and Dallas face got even hotter then it was, and her cheeks turned a pink color. They held one hand out to the side, while Dallas rested her other hand on his shoulder, and his other hand held her hip.  
They swayed back and forth a few times, then The Doctor spun her to the opposite direction. She almost lost balance. "Careful, iv never done this befor."  
"If i can line dance, you can ball room dance." He laughed.  
She nodded and relaxed to let him lead. He spun her out turning with her a quarter turn. She released his hand and spun infront of him to take his other hand. Once that hand had her, The Doctor spun her into himself. Her back to him. She leaned her head back on his left shoulder. "Dallas, could i ask you something?" He asked, while they moved to the music a few beats.  
Dallas slowly turned around, take his hand the way they were before. "Of course, anything."  
The Doctor and Dallas stepped around eachother. "Why does age have an impact on relationships to you?"  
Dallas stopped moving for a second, then placed both her arms over his shoulders. Pulling herself half up on her tip toes, "iv always believed that one should be with someone near their age." She said into his ear.  
"But why?" The Doctor repeated. "There should be no limit to who you fall for."  
"It would completly contradict what i always said." She told him.  
He, then, unexpectedly spun her once, and let her fall into his arm again, with her arm still over her shoulder. Only this time, it seemed more dramatic, with them face to face. "Your telling me, that you wouldnt want to kiss me right now."  
His eyes were intens, and Dallas relaxed as she pulled herself up to him. "I never said that." She whispered. Once their fourheads touched she started tilting her chin up, she let her eyes fade closed.  
She tilted her head one way less then an inch from kissing him. She then realized the song had ended a few seconds ago, and another song hadn't started. "Wait." She told him opening her eyes, and turning her head to see almost all the band kids looking at the two. Desmond, even looked questionably at her. But Dolly pulled him from where he could see.  
The Doctor looked to them with her, then they both looked back at eachother. "Uhh," she said pulling herself to stand up strait, "carry on." She said fast walking out of the cafetiria.  
The Doctor was left behind, dumb struck by what had just happened. What he'd just said. What he almost let her do.  
Dallas ran through the hall to the bathrooms. The music starting back up, she only hoped they would forget what they saw. She leaned her back against the wall, and slid down to sit. The foot steps of her friends came into the bathroom.  
"Shorty." Rahela said, concern in her voice.  
"I'll be fine." She said. Holding up her hand to show how much she was shaking. Relaxing a breath out , she leaned her head back on the wall. "To be honest, im really confused now."  
Rahela tilted her head one way.  
"That song," she nodded her head toward the cafetiria. "It was the first song Desmond and i wanted to be our song. Now, The Do- Doc is all that comes to mind when i think of that song now."  
"You shouldnt be confused." Rahela encouraged. "I think you have fallen for him and hes replacing Desmond in your heart."  
Dallas looked up to her wide eyes but as if she knew she had a point. She pulled herself from the ground, and helped Rahela to her feet.  
Dallas bolted out the restrooms, to do what she knew had to be done. Once she turned the courner ouside the bathroom, there stood The Doctor. She slid to a stop, looked him in the eye a moment, then wrapped her arms under his. He rested his arms over her shoulders.  
"Im sorry Doctor." She started, whispering in his ear. "I have nothing against you. I have something against myself, really."  
"Geranimo." He said and Dallas smiled over his shoulder.  
"I wish we had a chance to be alone." She said to him as her friends left the restroom.  
The Doctor, realizing something, pushed her shoulders back. "Oh, but we can." He said happily. He began to pull her to leave but she pulled back.  
"Wait," she said to stop him. "One, i have to get my stuff, and two, im not missing the last band party of the season. Probably of my life. Afterwards, i promise." The Doctor seemed downed. Dallas pulled herself close to his ear. "One thing you don't know about me yet, I've never brocken a promis in my life."  
They finished out the party, Dallas was dizzy and light headed from exaustion. Once things were cleaned up, the band kids were free to go.  
The Doctor grabbed Dallas' wrist and started pulling her to grab her stuff. Something, though, grabbed her other wrist to stop her. When she turned to look, and didn't not expect to see what she did. Desmond. His light brown hair and bright green eyes filled her head with memories.  
"What are you doing?" He asked frustration clear in his voice.  
"Since when do you care?" She moved the hand the doctor had hold of to hook their fingers together more comfertably, and she began to step up to Desmond who stood much taller then she. "You go weeks without talking to me and thats what you finally say. Wow, i sure mean alot to you." She finished sarcastically, snapping her wrist away from his hand.  
Walking away, she pulled The Doctor behind her. Her cheeks red with adreniline, anger, fear, and anything/everything else you could feel in that kind of situation. She gathered her stuff in the band room, slamming stuff around, and getting mad at simple things.  
"Dallas!" The Doctor grabbed her shoulders, turning them for her to face him. "Relax, its all over now. If it comes back, it comes back. No biggy. I know you too well now. Your strong and can get through it." He ran he hand down her arms, and she nodded. "Right the, come along Goern."  
He pulled her out the building, and made their way behind the middle school building next door a ways. He stopped her in the middle of the parking lot.  
"Doctor, what are we doing?" Dallas asked looking around. He staired behind her for the last vehical to leave. She spun and watched the headlights fade away.  
"Alright." The doctor said, turning her to face him. "Now close your eyes." He said an she gave him a questioning look in return. "Trust me."  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "No peeking." He waved his hand at her face and she didn't react. He pointed his sonic screwdriver out behind the building. Where he pointed, a blue old fasioned police box appeared. He turned and took her hand to pull her to the box. Sliding the box open, he told her. "Watch your step," she stepped high to step inside. "And open your eyes."  
She stepped inside, and her breath sucked in. "The tardis?" She said in awe. She staired around the tardis at the mechanics and The Doctor flipping switches and pushing buttens.  
"Thats not even the best part." He told her and flipped one last switch.  
He gestured her to fallow him to the, now closed, door. He waited a moment then slid it open. Out side they looked down at a spiral galaxy of stars of red, blue, orange, and yellow stars. She let out a sigh of amazement. "This is amazing!" She said slipping into her accent again. "Its different, being the one looking down on everyone, now." She laughed.  
"Why do you do that?" The Doctor asked. She turned to him with a 'hmm?' He answered, "the accent."  
"Oh, to be honest," she didnt look at him, she was still astonished by the veiw. "I guess i just get used to hearing it, and i start using it. I dont even realize."  
"Your good at it." He said sweetly. She pulled her eyes away from the veiw, and looked him in the eye.  
She thought a second, but to her it seemed like forever, and finally spoke. "Doctor, i was thinking about what you said. That there shouldnt be a limit. Well, it may be hipacritical of me but," she stood up on her tip toes to touch his fourhead to hers, "I'm willing to stray from that beliefe. To be with you." She pushed her lips on his, feeling him push back. Her eyes still open she looked outside to see a comet fall next to the tardis. She smiled within the kiss and closed her eyes. His hand on her hips, she raised her hand around his neck, the other rested on his chest in a relaxed grip on his jacket, and turned her head the other way holding his bottom lip between hers. Sliding int between he lips, and the occasional teeth.  
He pulled her hips closer to him with one hand, and with the other he slid the door of the Tardis close. He pushed her back to hold her againsted it. They stood there, kissing, for so long. Dallas herself never wanted to leave this moment. It was THE moment, tr one everyone dreams of, the one seen in movies. Only this one was real.  
Pulled from her thoughts, she gasped as The Doctors lips slid down to the base of her neck. "Okay, wait." She gasped as he kissed her neck once more, then again only for a longer time. She moved her hand to try to push him away but his took it and held it back to the wall as well.  
She gave in to the chills running down her spine, and let The Doctor continue what he wished. She felt his theeth pinch her skin, she pushed The Doctors shoulders back. With a hiss.  
"Okay," she held him back , but his hands held her hips. "Not that, that wasnt amazing." She chuckeled behind her words. She the lost her words.  
"Alright," The Doctor said calmly. "I understand." He smiled and the two relaxed.  
He stepped away, and he pulled a lever to the side of the door. The floor moved the slightest. He opened the door, and they were back where they were.  
"Doctor, it really isn't you." Dallas still spoke with the accent.  
The Doctor covered her lips with his hand. "I know. You can take alittle more time to think about it, or whatever you need to do."  
"Doctor, i dont need to think, i know what i want, an this is it. But so much has come at me so quickly, i need to calm down."  
The Doctor nodded. Then his eyes widened as a shadow figure appeared behind her.  
All at once. "Dallas! Watch out!" A boys voice a distance away yelled. She turned to see Desmond waving his arm. The Doctor tried to pull her out of the way. The shadow, though, was too quick, it appeared behind her, and sent a dark flaming blade through her stomach. And the shadow faded away.  
Dallas stood in shock of the situation. "Woah." Was all she said as she tensly pulled the blade out.  
"Dallas." The Doctor said in a low, shaky voice, as she slowly fell to her knees, but The Doctor held her up.  
"Dallas!" Exclaimed Desmond running to her. He came to her side and knelt down.  
"How did you know?" The Doctor asked Desmond.  
"Dolly, she was at my place, and she ran off. I fallowed her here to see her do that." Desmonds voice had fear written all over it.  
The Doctor realized something then looked at Dallas. "That means..." Dallas was cut off by Dollys laughter echoing into the area.  
"What a pleasure." Dolly said apearing in all black, her eyes dark, and dark flames under her feet. "What a pleasure it was to be the one to kill The King."  
"It was bad enough you had to stab me in the back once, you had to do it again, but this time literally?" Dallas' voice was weak. She finally comprehended what she said. "Wait, im The King?"  
"Dallas Georn, The King of the second mallennium." The Doctor said.  
"You knew?" She asked him, placing her hand over the gash in her torso.  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Im the king, bint on stopping the spread of drakness. What better way then the pread of light." She raised her hand from her wound aiming it to Dolly. A spark of light flashed ahead of her, causing her to stagger. "Theres light in every heart, the shallow, though, had none at all. You put him under your spell." She gestured to Desmond. "My light can stop you. So take it!" She yelled in the end and i light orb was released from her hand, and it was aimed for Dollys heart. Once it hit, she fell unconsience.  
Dallas arm fell to the ground. "Dallas?" The Doctor said with her in his arms.  
A small breath entered her lips. "Doctor... dont worry, the shallow is done for. Your mission is complete. Im just thrilled i got to meet you. I always knew you were out there. And i knew i would fall for you." She managed to smile and look him in the eye. A tear bagan to form in her eyes.  
Desmond took her limp hand in his.  
"Theres blood on my hand." She told him.  
"I dont care." He said. "I dont know what just happened, but you cant just leave me."  
Dallas shook her head shushing him, and placed her hand on his cheek, her fingers leaving red ines. "Just know..." her voice staggared in mid sentence. "... No matter what, you always ment so much to me. You were a best friend, plus more. Oh, and Rahela too. She needs to know what happened. Dont leave anything out." She demanded weakly.  
"Not now." Desmond whispered. "You cant go now. I need you."  
Dallas shook her head slowly, as her hand began to drop. Desmond grabbed it befor it hit the ground. "Nothing can be done." She paused without a breath. "I... Just wish..." her voice stopped, and her eyes went blank.  
"Dallas?" Desmond called. "Dallas! No, shorty, you cant die!"  
The Doctor gently brushed his hand over opened eyes, and they closed. "I knew all along. I only wish i could have changed the future." The Doctor picked up her head and held it to his fourhead. A tear rolled off his cheek to her face. "Running through time with you would have been amazing. Being with you at all, was amazing." He stopped himself from talking and started to cry.  
Desmond held her hand tight and close to his face, as if waiting ror it to move. "Its my fault."  
The Doctor looked up to him, his face tear streaked. "I can assure you its not." His voice was firm. "She knew it all. If there was anyone to blame, it would be Dolly." He looked at Dolly who was begining to stir on the ground. "She, though, does not and will not blame you for something like this. She really loved you, couldnt let you go."  
Desmond was taken aback by this, and looked at herstill face. He tried to fight the tears. "It may not mean much now, Dallas." Her placed her bloody hand on her chest, then helped The Doctor gently lay her head down, "but i love you too. I know im late." He leaned to her face and kissed her cold lips once more. "Ill never forget about you."  
The Doctor stood up from her, his breaths still fast from his sobs. He made his way to the open Tardis, and stopped in the doorway. He turned and saw Desmond crying over Dallas still body calling for her to come back. "Geronimo, Dallas Georn. You have changed me, and many others. You will be remembered, and THAT will let you to live forever." He entered the Tardis, after the door shut it faded away. Never once to be seen again.


End file.
